


BTS - Visiting an adult toy store with you / their girlfriend

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [76]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Sex Toys, bontage, sex store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Although these scenarios can be enjoyed and imagined on their own, we imagine the girls here as their girlfriends from our headcanon universe  (Ji-eun, Jeong-sun, Angel, Nana, Min-seo, Young-soon and Cassandra respectfully). You can find out more about the plot of our headcanon universe and original characters here:https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/182981155716/bts-explaining-our-headcanon-masterlistWe can be found on tumblr here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/





	BTS - Visiting an adult toy store with you / their girlfriend

_We have written these in the order we feel they would be most at ease to go with you into a naughty store_

 

**RM**

_[We feel Namjoon would be the most at ease to join you / his girlfriend in an adult store so long as he was somewhere he was unlikely to be recognised. He would enjoy browsing both the underwear and sex toys and you would make purchases as a couple, with you consulting each other on what you might like to try. The experience would be very mature and mutually enjoyable.]_

*

Namjoon reached out in front of you and picked a sleek, black box up off the low shelf.

“What about this one?” He asked, holding it out so you could see it better.

“What is it?” You replied, putting down the cherry flavoured lubricant back on the shelf in order to turn your full attention on your boyfriend. You leaned over as he flipped the box around.

“It’s for couples. There are different vibrators we can both use.” He started to read the instructions from the back. “Ten different vibration settings with changing pulsations.” You moved in closer, touching his arm lightly and reading alongside him as he continued. “Waterproof and easy to clean.”

You smiled, pulling away and raising your eyebrow. “So we could use it in the shower?”

He reached out and put his arm around your waist gently, protectively. “If you want.”

You looked again at the box in his hand, at the image of the products on the front.

“What does this one do?” You asked, pointing to the smaller, doughnut shaped toy.

He looked again at the box. “I’m supposed to wear this one. But I heard it feels good for women too.”

You grinned, knowing that you would look forward to finding out whether that was true later. “What colour should we get?” You asked, your eyes flicking to the several sets of boxes on the shelves.

He pulled you closer and pressed his lips to the top of your head. “Black. The pink is a little tacky.”

 

 

**Suga**

_[Yoongi would also feel at ease in an adult shop with you / his girlfriend or by himself if he needed something. He would naturally be able to slip under the radar a lot better than the other members and would not draw attention to himself. He would be less likely to choose underwear with his girlfriend, however, as we feel he does not really enjoy shopping for clothes and would prefer her to chose herself whatever she liked best.]_

*

You both walked so casually into the store that, it wasn’t until you were half-way to the rear that you realised you didn’t know whether it was you who led the way or him. You walked, side by side, past the lingerie without lingering. Looking at him, his hair dark under his baseball cap, you understood, belatedly, that he must have subconsciously led you in here as he walked with a purpose past the racks of sexy outfits and you smirked.

“Are you looking for anything in particular?” You asked as he held up the purple, velvet curtain for you at the back of the store. You ducked under him and into the deserted adults section. It was a Wednesday afternoon and, clearly, not the most popular time of day to be shopping for sex toys.

“I meant to grab some lube from the supermarket.” He explained, walking casually over to the shelf of colourful bottles. “But the security guard stopped me.”

You grinned. “Did they think you were shoplifting?”

He laughed warmly, flashing his gummy grin at you. “No. They just wanted my autograph. It’s the first time I’ve been stopped in ages.”

You rolled your eyes. “Lucky you.” Turning back to the wall of products, you picked up the closest bottle and examined the lime green liquid inside curiously. “What brand do you use?”

He shrugged. “Whatever is on offer.” He reached past you casually to reach for a bottle of clear coloured liquid, glancing at the label before putting it back.

“You know...” You turned to him, meeting his gaze. “Most guys just use hand lotion.”

He made a slightly disgusted face at this, wrinkling his nose momentarily in displeasure, and you couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re such a fancy wanker...” You smirked as he grinned in reply. Reaching back to the shelf, you palmed a bright red bottle which caught your eye. He took a glimpse and slipped his fingers through yours, taking the bottle from you and placing it back on the rack.

“Not that one...” He murmured,

“Why?” You asked, your face open and curious.

His lips turned up at the corner. “I didn’t pick up any frozen peas from the supermarket...” He quipped.

You had to stop yourself from laughing out loud. Another couple, slightly older than you, had slipped through the curtain, looking at the pocket vibrators on the other side of the room. “That bad?” You said.

He nodded. “It’d be good if you ran out of deep heat and had muscle pain...”

Grinning, you picked up an innocent looking cream coloured bottle from the shelf and read the baby pink label. “Vanilla ice cream...what about this?” You asked.

He glanced at the bottle in your hand. “I wasn’t planning on eating it.” His reply was characteristically dry but your stomach grew warm with butterflies nonetheless.

You shrugged easily. “I might...”

 

**Jimin**

_[While Jimin would love shopping for sexy underwear with you / his girlfriend, he would be a little more shy when it came to shopping for sex toys but would go along with you if you initiated it, being flirty while you browsed.]_

*

You grabbed Jimin’s arm playfully.

“Let’s go in here...” You pulled led him into the store before he could protest and made your way straight to the back of the store, where they kept the more naughty items. You had been shopping together all afternoon and could not resist when you saw the store front across the street, knowing that you would be spending the evening at your boyfriend’s house while his band mates were out. You both slipped past the curtain in the back and headed over to the toys. There were a few other couples in the back but they paid you no attention as they browsed the products. He smiled at you charmingly.

“Do you want me to buy something for you?”

You grinned, turning to him and brushing your hand over his jacket sleeve gently. “It’d be nice to have something for when you are away.” You didn’t mention that you already had several toys in different colours and shapes back at home. The thought of him buying you something special to remember him by was too cute.

He smirked playfully. “What did you have in mind?”

You turned to the row of shelves on the wall and browsed for a moment. A pink, sparkly phallic shaped toy caught your eye and you picked up the model on display. “Something like this?” You asked, holding it up.

“That’s cute...” He blushed a little, the pink colour rising in his cheeks complimenting his cool blue shirt.

You flicked the small black switch on the side and the object started to hum gently. The couple behind you turned to look at the sound before turning back to the bottles of lubricant in front of them. “Yours doesn’t do this.” You joked, making him laugh. He turned around as you switched it off and picked up a bottle of pink coloured gel from the opposite wall. You leaned forward to read the label.

Tingling Lube

“Does this work?” He asked, his voice a mixture of curiosity and flirtatiousness.

You took it from his hand gently and reached with the other to pick up a black box containing the pink dildo. “We could find out later.” You raised your eyebrow as you slipped past him and grabbed a hand-held mesh shopping basket from the rack behind him. You dropped your products into the net.

“Do you want anything?” You asked.

He shrugged, looking a little flustered at the question, clearly not having thought of using anything on himself. He licked his lips. “What would you recommend?”

You turned around to face the display of products targeted towards men as he hovered behind. You ran your eyes over the products, considering how far he would be willing to do. You decided, after a little thought, that you should start things slow. You picked up a box containing an object which looked, at first glance, like a miniature flashlight. The image on the front, however, revealed its true purpose. The writing on the box advertised it as a ‘pocket pussy.’

“This could be fun.” You smirked, showing him the picture on the box and delighting in the blush which now spread to his chest. “Which model do you want?” The images showed different shapes, colours and textures.

He shook his head gently. “You choose.”

You put the box back on the shelf and picked up the one beside it. “This one’s most like mine...” You quipped, not surprised when he didn’t reply. You put the box into your basket. “We should get some lube too.” You moved over to the display. The couple who had been standing there previously had left, leaving you both alone in the store. “What’s your favourite flavour?” You asked.

His smile returned. “Strawberry.”

You found the red tube in question and placed it beside the toys. “I’ll let you lick it off me later.”

 

 

**J-Hope**

_[While Hoseok would not suggest it, he wouldn’t be embarrassed to go into a sex toy store although he might be overwhelmed or surprised by the range of products on offer. As he is incredibly inventive in the bedroom, often using objects close at hand as sex toys rather than purchasing them specifically, we don’t feel he would really have much to say about the products on sale but may be curious as to what the function of certain products are.]_

*

Your eye was caught by a small child, about six or seven years old, running up to you in the high street. Your arm was looped around Hoseok’s loosely as you walked down the street but you twisted away from him to look at the boy who hovered behind you both, staring. You tugged at your boyfriend’s sleeve to get him to look. He waved at the child and smiled, recognising straight away that he must have been a fan and recognised him. The child continued to stare, before running off to find his mother.

Hoseok turned back to you, his smile remaining. “One of yours?” He joked, implying that he was a student in your class, and you couldn’t help but laugh as you turned back to watch as the boy tugged on the hem of his mother’s shirt impatiently, trying to get her to look. The woman ignored him, continuing her conversation on the cell phone clutched in her hand.

“I hate it when they do that...” You sighed.

“Hmm?”

“When their parents don’t pay any attention to them.” You walked down the street, past a series of store fronts and out of sight of the mother and child. “They are all glued to their phones these days. I see them at the school gate all the time. Kim Joo-won’s mother is the worst. ”

You shook your head and Hoseok rubbed your arm gently as you strolled together. Eventually you stopped him outside a store. “I need some tights. They are cheaper here...” You smirked a little as Hoseok read the sign above the door; red letters stood out against a black background, but he didn’t comment, simply following you into the dark room.

You walked over the counter, smiling at the twenty-something girl behind the desk as you picked up a pack of plain black tights. You didn’t usually go in places like this but had learned, when you accidentally picked up the wrong person’s clothing from the launderette, that the tights were of a much better quality than the ones you usually bought from the supermarket. Having found what you wanted and seeing that the store was almost deserted, you allowed yourself to browse the nearby sets of bras and panties. Hoseok joined you in looking as you pushed the coat hangers along the little metal rails, curious as to whether they had anything small enough to fit your chest. You watched as a young couple walked out of the room at the back, hand in hand. They moved past you and paid for something at the till, catching your eye and smiling nervously at you as they left the store.

You looked at the way they had come from and turned to your boyfriend with a small smile. “Do you want to go back there?” You nodded towards the back room.

He shrugged easily, having not thought about it and followed you into the back. The walls were lined with toys of all shapes, sizes and colours and you glanced around curiously but your eye was caught by a rack of costumes on the back shelf. You felt Hoseok slip his long fingers through yours and smiled, pulling him towards the outfits.

“Oh!” He beamed. “These are too funny.” He reached out and skimmed one of the packets containing the costumes with his fingers. The picture on the front showed a female modelling the product.

You raised your eyebrow and smirked. “Are you into nurses?” You asked.

Hoseok left out a warm laugh. “I broke my ankle once. My nurse didn’t look like that.”

You couldn’t help but grin in reply. “Not many do.”

You felt his fingers press against yours tighter as you both looked over the array of outfits for sale. There was a policewoman and an army officer, a French maid and a secretary.

“I’m sensing a theme here...” Hoseok quipped, making you chuckle.

You shook your head. “They don’t have a teacher...”

“We should complain.” He joked, stroking the back of your knuckles with his thumb gently as you rolled your eyes.

“I’m not going to write that letter.”

You led him back out of the back room and walked back past the rows of metal frames, displaying lingerie. As you were about to leave the store, your eye was caught by something on one of the racks near the front. You pulled it aside and checked the size. It was a transparent white dress covered in pretty, delicate frills. You couldn’t help but hold it up to your body, checking where the trim came to on your frame. Hoseok held onto your tights as you gave a little twirl.

Hoseok smiled. “You’d look really pretty in that.”

You felt yourself blush a little at the compliment. You had never purchased any lingerie which could be considered sexy before. Your relatively flat chest meant that you could save a fortune by buying training bras from the outfit department at the supermarket and you always bought your underwear in multi-packs. But the floaty material was unlike the other products in the store and you could already tell that it would fit you well and be flattering on your slender frame.

“Should I get it?” You asked, a little cautiously, as though you were about to splash out millions rather than the decent price of 40,000 won.

He nodded. “If you want to.”

You looked at the dress again and smiled, your mind set. You turned around to make your way to the till but froze as a woman with dyed blonde hair walked past you. You recognised her straight away and found yourself blushing a furious shade of scarlet as your heart sped up in your chest. Hoseok didn’t seem to notice until you quickly hid the dress behind your back. The woman walked into the back room without turning around.

“What’s wrong?” Your boyfriend asked.

You shook your head in disbelief. “That’s Kim Joo-won’s mom...from my class.”

Hoseok followed your gaze to the back of the store where she had disappeared behind the curtain which separated the lingerie from the adult section. “She’s gone now.” He said, keeping his voice down.

You sighed, clutching your hand to your red cheeks as you pulled the dress back from behind your body. “That’s so embarrassing.” You whined, wanting nothing more than the ground to swallow you whole at this point.

Hoseok squeezed your spare hand reassuringly. “Well, she’s in here too. And I don’t think she even saw you...”

You hoped he was right but felt yourself suddenly filled with apprehension as you reached the cash register. The last thing you needed were the parents of the students you taught gossiping about you at the school gates. At least it would get them off their phones, you thought.

“Do you still want it?” Hoseok asked.

You frowned. “Will this show up on my credit card?”

He took the dress from your hand and placed it on top of the counter. “If it makes you feel better, I’ll pay for it.” He reassured you.

 

 

**Jin**

_[Jin would be open to shopping for lingerie with you / his girlfriend and would also be open to browsing the sex toys, although he would be unlikely to purchase anything with you present, with him finding the experience a little awkward and funny. If he were to get something (likely only something very small like a bullet) he would go back later on his own to surprise you.]_

*

You had tried all of the other stores in the mall but to no avail. You just needed a new bra; something practical but pretty, but every store you went into didn’t seem to have your size. In the last shop, Jin had offered to ask the store assistant but you grabbed his arm and stopped him, too embarrassed.

“What about this one?” Jin asked, pointing to a pretty padded number with a small diamante heart in between the cups. This store was a little more expensive than what you had in mind and one glance at the back had showed you that they also sold items which were not exactly family friendly. You had always been curious about the types of products they had in stores like these, but had always been too nervous to go in alone.

You picked up the bra. “Do you like it?” You asked, shyly.

He nodded. “It’s really pretty.”

You checked the price tag and was pleasantly surprised. “It looks comfy too.”

Jin took it from you and held it up to your chest. “Does it fit?” He joked, making you grin widely. You slapped his arm in reply, taking the bra back. You glanced at the back of the store and decided, feeling lighthearted with your boyfriend at your side, to take the plunge.

“I think they have more stuff over here.” You nodded towards the back and started to walk over. Jin followed you easily and you couldn’t help but wonder whether a part of him knew you were curious about the sex toys, even if you hadn’t said as much. You both came to a stop at the wall of products and stared, standing side by side in awkward silence.

A sales assistant walked past you and asked whether you were looking for anything in particular. Both blushing, you said no, no thankful in unison and looked at your feet for a moment as she walked on, feeling flustered. After a moment, Jin reached forward and picked up the display model of the biggest dildo, flicking the switch on the side silently to turn it on. You both flinched at the vibrator came to life, the head of the phallic object thrusting violently from the shaft, catching you by surprise. He quickly switched it off and put it back on the shelf.

“Oh...so that’s what it does.” He said, his eyes wide. You couldn’t help but laugh out loud, catching the gaze of the female sales assistant. He joined you, his own laugh squeaky but warm. ”I’m suddenly feeling insecure...” He joked as he calmed down and you slipped your fingers through his lovingly.

“You’ve got nothing to worry about.” You grinned, turning away from the wall of sex toys and heading towards the cash register. “Come on, let’s go pay.”

 

 

**Jungkook**

_[Jungkook would be too embarrassed to go into an adult store with you / his girlfriend and would opt to wait outside it you decided you absolutely had to go in. He would also initially feel embarrassed to go lingerie shopping too but would warm to it once he saw other couples doing the same thing.]_

*

You headed into Victoria Secrets with Jungkook on your tail and you couldn’t help but notice him looking around frantically.

“Is it okay for me to be in here?” He asked nervously.

“Yes, why?” You muttered, turning to a display and examining the leopard print bra on the mannequin.

“Because I’m a boy.” You couldn’t help but laugh warmly in reply and nodded your head towards a couple close by, a little younger than you. You felt Jungkook’s shoulders relax at this, as he realised he wasn’t the only male.

“Unless you’ve been banned?” You quipped, turning your attention to him.

Jungkook looked a little alarmed. “You can be banned?”

You grinned and shrugged. “Maybe if you go around undressing the mannequins...” You answered drily.

“Who would do that?” His voice suggested he wasn’t sure if you were joking or not, but he now sported an innocent smile.

You shrugged your shoulders once more. “Perverts?” Jungkook looked on with an astounded expression as you opened one of the pink draws on the cabinet in front of you and began to sort through the bras inside, trying to find your size. He pulled one open himself, amused to find that it too was full of lingerie.

“I didn’t realise there was so much choice.” His voice called from behind you, making you grin as you realised he was starting to enjoy himself.

You smirked. “A woman’s bra is a sacred thing...”

“Really?” His expression was open, honest.

You nodded, amused. “There’s a lot to consider. The underwire, the strips, whether its the right fit...”

Jungkook’s eyes opened wide as he spotted a sign behind you. “Look.” He pointed. “They offer a bra fitting service.” He looked incredibly proud of himself.

“I know my size.”

There was a long pause. “What is it?”

“36D.”

“Oh.” He thought for a moment. “What does the ‘D’ stand for?”

You raised an eyebrow. “Dangerous.” You said in English.

 

 

**V**

_[While Taehyung would be one of the most likely members to actually use sex toys within the bedroom, he would feel that it was a more private thing and would prefer to shop online.]_

_*_

The sound of the doorbell ringing made you look up from your crochet needles. You had been making a tea cosy for the last few hours to join the knitted place mat you had finished the week before. Taehyung stood up from the sofa at the sound of the door and left the room. You heard him mutter a thanks to the postman and watched as he came back into the room, clutching a large box.

“What’s that?” You asked, glancing up from the strands of wool as he placed it onto short-legged living room table and began to open it, bending down on his knees and using a large knife he had brought from the kitchen. He remained silent and you couldn’t help but raise your eyebrow as he opened the top of the package and began to pull out an array of objects, one at a time, before placing them onto the table. A black paddle was followed by a flogger; plastic beads dangled from the strands of shredded leather.

“Are you going horse riding?” You joked, your attention now fixed on the contents of the box and your boyfriend’s unreadable expression. The flogger was joined by a red feather duster, a couple of bottles of pearly liquid, weighted spherical eggs held together on a string and, finally, a long, glass dildo.

“Is that for me?” You asked.

“Yes.” He replied cooly, setting the final object down carefully.

You smirked and put down your bundle of wool on the tapestry sofa. “Should I cancel my bingo night with the girls?”

He met your gaze across the wooden coffee table. “Probably. It might take a while to get through these.”

You rolled your eyes. “Lucky me.”

He reached out and picked up the glass object, examining it casually. “I wasn’t expecting them to arrive so soon. I only ordered them yesterday.”

You leaned forward and rested your elbows on your knees as you picked up the nearest object; the leather paddle. “Are you sure you got enough?” You mocked as you gently tapped your palm with the object, testing its strength.

“I forgot to order the double penetration dildo.” He said, moving his hand from the glass dildo to the feather duster.

You yawned into your palm casually. “That’s okay. I didn’t fancy anal today anyway.”

 

***


End file.
